


Changes

by foreveragain87



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveragain87/pseuds/foreveragain87
Summary: With Loras's knighting ceremony fast approaching, Renly struggles to deal with the changes that might bring to their relationship.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything on my two favorite characters, Renly and Loras. So this is just a one chapter read as I've missed them.

Renly stood within the high tower of the castle and peered out from the arched window. From here he could see all of Storm's End, but more importantly, he could see Loras. Never one to be content inside the confines of the castle, Loras much preferred to be outside; either riding his mare or practicing his swordsmanship on invisible tourney partners. He had always been far too restless to be inside for long.

Renly folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the stone opening of the window as Loras and his horse passed by at lightning speed in the distance. The Lord of Storm's End smiled lightly to himself as Loras's long hair blew behind him, his lean body bent forward to keep streamlined with the horse to maintain a fast speed as he rode.

Loras's time of being a squire was coming to a fast end. The knighting ceremony was due to occur soon, at which point he would be "Ser Loras" and a knight in his own right. Recently, Renly had begun worrying how that would affect the dynamics between them. Their intimate relationship thus far had been based on one being a high Lord, and the other simply a squire. But once that changed, he feared his relationship with Loras would change as well.

It was only a few years ago that Renly had watched from this exact window as a young Loras was trained by the best swordsmen that money could buy. He had witnessed that frightened little boy, who had come to Storm's End against his will, slowly transform into not only a skilled swordsman, but a handsome young man. It had all seemingly happened so quickly and right before Renly's eyes. Of course, their relationship had already drastically changed once when he began taking Loras into his bed. But the changes that were yet to come were what worried Renly.

Renly sighed, turned away from the window, and walked down the dimly lit hall to his chamber. Loras would be coming in soon he surmised as the sun was beginning to set. As he entered his chamber a female servant was exiting, having just lit several candelabras to brighten the quickly darkening room. Yet even with the addition of multiple candles the room still had a gloomy look to it. All of the castle seemed to fill Renly with gloom - only when Loras was near did Storm's End seem at least tolerable. Renly thanked the servant, who politely bowed in respect and left the room.

Within a short time, Loras entered with a crash as he flung the heavy door open, still filled with an abundance of energy that hadn't been fully worn off from horseback riding. He quickly pulled of his riding boots and walked over to a dresser that held a large basin of water, from which he splashed his face to remove the dust from riding. As he patted his face dry with a cloth, he could see Renly's sullen reflection in the looking glass that was on the dresser before him. If he had learned nothing else over his years here at Storm's End, it was knowing when something wasn't quite right with Renly.

"What's wrong?" Loras asked, still peering into the looking glass.

Renly waved a hand to suggest he was brushing off the question, but Loras persisted. Not a child anymore, he no longer allowed Renly to keep things from him as he once did. He placed the cloth down on the dresser and turned around to face him. "I asked what's wrong? Tell me."

Renly sighed under his breath, feeling slight embarrassment at the cause of his worry, which he knew Loras would never fully understand. "Nothing is wrong, Loras. I'm...I'm tired, that's all."

"From what? Standing in the window and staring at me all afternoon?" he smirked. Loras was fully aware of Renly's favorite daytime hobby of ogling him, but he generally pretended to not notice the ever present figure in the tower window.

Renly scowled, partially from what was on his mind and partially because Loras clearly knew how much time he spent admiring him. "You're going to be knighted soon," he finally replied in exasperation, knowing Loras would not stop until given a truthful answer.

"And?" Loras asked, not seeing what the problem was.

"And things are going to change, that's all," Renly huffed. "I dislike change. You know that."

Loras contemplated the statement for a moment before replying. "Are you worried because I won't be your squire any longer? Or are you worried that I'll no longer be your submissive?" Loras's eyes slowly began to widen as it dawned on him what the concern really was. "That's it, isn't it?! It unnerves you that I'll have a title, doesn't it? And you're afraid I'm just going to take off after I'm knighted and leave, aren't you?"

"You could," Renly stated softly, face turned slightly away, not wanting to look Loras in the eyes. It was somewhat unnerving to know that Loras could read his innermost thoughts like a book at times.

"Well, I won't. Why would I leave?" the squire stated emphatically, slightly insulted at the mere suggestion.

 _'Why wouldn't he leave?'_ Renly thought sarcastically to himself. He turned to face Loras head on, deciding that getting everything off his chest now would be for the best.

"You're Loras Tyrell, the heir to Highgarden! Every woman wants you...and more men than you might even realize. The Kingsguard wants you...everyone wants you! You could go anywhere in Westeros you choose. Why stay here at Storm's End? I know _I'd_ leave it if I could. And let's be honest - there's absolutely nothing here for you." Renly huffed and walked over to a large red velvet cushioned chair. He plopped himself down into the chair in defeat and began rubbing his fingers over his temples as if trying to ease an oncoming headache.

Loras stood for a moment and looked at him. He adored Renly, and told him so daily, and yet his partner had such a hard time believing it. For a man fourth in line to the Iron Throne, and the brother of the King himself, Renly's self-esteem was sorely lacking at times.

And yet Loras also knew how emotionally complicated his partner was. Renly's parents were snatched away by death when he was a baby, leaving him essentially orphaned. His two older brothers barely gave him a second thought, much less ever a kind word. Growing up alone and without anybody who truly loved him had caused Renly to put up a wall to prevent any further hurt that might come his way. They were both so different. Whereas Loras naturally assumed things would always go his way, Renly was more inclined to expect disappointment.

Loras walked over to the chamber door and locked it so that nobody might accidentally enter the room unannounced. He then approached the chair where Renly sat and knelt down on the floor between his legs. He removed one of Renly's black boots, and then the other, tossing them aside and out of the way. He then placed one hand on each of Renly's thighs, and looked up at him with large adoring eyes.

Loras then slowly, but firmly, pressed his hands and fingers into the muscles of Renly's thighs and inched them up until his slender fingers reached the ties of his pants, which he unlaced and pulled apart just enough to release the treasure inside of them which was his. Leaning forward, Loras took his partner's soft manhood into his mouth and began to please him the way that only he could. Within mere seconds the flaccid body part became hard and erect.

A low groan emerged from Renly, who shifted slightly in his chair to position himself better. He placed his hand on the back of Loras's head, running his fingers through the long, soft, golden locks. He admired how Loras was able to take his entire length inside of his mouth and partially down his throat without choking. That hadn't always been the case during their early days together. Loras had gone from completely inexperienced to impeccably skilled at pleasing his Lord, knowing what he wanted without ever having to utter a word.

Not satisfied with the limited access that he had, Loras placed his hands at the waistband of the pants and firmly tugged them down, with Renly lifting his bottom up slightly to assist. Loras then pulled the pants off completely and discarded them on the floor alongside the boots.

Loras smiled up at his lover through long and thick lashes. Renly draped one leg over the armrest of the chair to allow his partner all the room he needed to continue. Loras tightly wrapped his arms around Renly's thighs and hungrily went in to attack his Lord's cock once more, this time uninhibited by any clothing.

Renly leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to be at the mercy of Loras and his expert tongue. Never had he been with someone who understood him as Loras did. He would lay down his life for Loras if need be, and deep down he knew Loras would do the same. Still, the gnawing worry of Loras someday moving on to greener pastures, or even another man, constantly ate away at him.

As Loras continued to work away at pleasing him, Renly eventually placed his hand beneath Loras's chin, causing the younger to pause and look up at him, lips and chin slick with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

"Come here," Renly whispered as he bent down slightly to kiss his partner on the lips, enjoying the taste of himself at the same time. He pulled Loras up and onto his lap, positioning Loras's legs on either side of him in the chair. Renly placed one hand behind Loras's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Still fully clothed, but feeling Renly's hard erection under his bottom, Loras began to grind against his partner's lap to stimulate himself. Eager hands frantically worked at pulling each other's shirts off, allowing the intimacy of skin-to-skin contact between them.

Renly slid himself to the edge of the chair and placed his hands beneath Loras's bottom as he rose to a standing position. Loras clung on to him about the neck and wrapped his slender legs around Renly's waist, allowing himself to be carried. It was only a few short paces to reach the bed and once there, Renly released his hold on Loras and placed him kneeling on the bed before him. He then gave Loras a rough but playful push, forceful enough to send him falling backwards, landing on his back on top of the soft mattress and furs.

Renly stared down at his semi-naked prize on the bed. Beautiful Loras - undisputedly the most handsome man in Westeros - sprawled out on his bed, just waiting to be taken. Loras's golden hair was spread across his pillow like a halo, his heavy lidded eyes gazing up lovingly at him. These were the moments when Renly wondered if he was simply in some sort of dream. How could he, Renly Baratheon, ever be so lucky in love? It didn't quite seem possible.

"What are you waiting for?" pleaded Loras, who was eager to be taken care of as well.

"Just taking a visual inventory of what's mine, that's all," Renly smiled.

Loras huffed and rolled his eyes, but inwardly relished the possessive comments that often fell off of Renly's lips during their foreplay and lovemaking.

Renly then knelt on the bed and proceeded to undue the lacings on Loras's pants and remove them. He was pleased to see that Loras was already fully hard, even though Renly's hands had yet to even touch his beloved's manhood. It fed into his ego that that wasn't necessary when it came to Loras. A few dirty words whispered into his ear, a light kiss on the neck, or a stroke of the fingers along his cheek - all relatively small gestures that were capable of making Loras rise to the occasion instantaneously.

Hovering over him on all fours, Renly stared down hard at him, the tip of his penis just grazing Loras's, which was just enough to work the younger into a frenzy. Wriggling about beneath him, Loras grabbed at Renly's broad shoulders in an attempt to pull him down on top of him, but Renly wouldn't be having that just yet. He forcibly grabbed Loras's wrists and pinned then down on either side of his head to make a point that he often made in bed - that HE was in charge. His brother may be King, and his nephews may be next in line for the throne, but here at Storm's End, and in particular his private bedroom chamber, Renly Baratheon was in charge and in full control.

Loras whimpered and whined at the gesture, which he knew meant was going to slow the pace down. There were some nights when they were both so sexually charged that they were barely able to get their pants off before coming; and then there were other times when Renly was more inclined to take his time, slowly torturing Loras before allowing him to orgasm. Tonight was clearly going to be a case of the latter.

Still holding Loras down, Renly began to kiss his partner's face and neck, making sure to get all the sweet spots that he knew Loras liked; behind the ear, the nape of his neck, as well as along his collarbone. He then began a light trail of tongue flicks and kisses down Loras's chest, spending extra time upon his sensitive nipples. Renly released hold of Loras's wrists so he could travel further down his partner's body, lightly brushing his pale creamy skin with delicate finger brushes to create a chill up Loras's spine. He smiled to himself when Loras's body quivered just as he knew it would. It always did.

Momentarily ignoring his partner's pelvis area, much to Loras's dismay, Renly made his way slowly down the lower half of his bedmate's body, teasing and licking his inner thighs, behind his knees, and down to his ankle bone. Once feeling that he had sufficiently attended to Loras from head to toe, he made his way back up to the neglected cock that had been forced to wait.

Renly grabbed it with his right hand, using a firm grip and just enough pressure to cause Loras to arch his back, throw his head back and moan. "Mmmmm.....please? Now?" Loras began to beg, feeling he had been patient long enough.

Renly shook his head in the negative. "Not yet, my love. When I say so."

Loras huffed and scowled, but didn't argue. In Renly's arms he always became the young insecure boy he once was; the inexperienced and naïve child who had depended on the Lord of Storm's End for everything. And while Loras certainly wasn't that child anymore, he made sure to always give Renly the power and control that he so desperately needed in bed. Loras could be a warrior out on the field or at a tourney, but in bed he knew Renly needed to have full command, and was always willing to give it to him.

Renly sank back on his heels and continued to stroke his partner, alternating from a firm grip to then just one finger traveling up and down the length of the shaft. He used his thumb to gently rub the pre-cum away each time it reappeared.

As the internal torture continued, Loras closed his eyes and grabbed the pillow beneath his head with both fists in an attempt to keep himself grounded, but the buildup Renly was causing could only be stalled for so long. He wanted - no, _needed_  to come desperately.

Upon sensing that Loras was close to the limits of insanity, Renly removed his hand, causing Loras to open his eyes and look directly up at him. He gently covered Loras's body with his own, and placed one hand on Loras's cheek while he kissed him. It was not the frenzied hard kiss as he sometimes preferred, but a slow, loving and passionate one. He didn't want to fuck Loras so much tonight as he wanted to make love to him. He explored the inside of Loras's tongue with his own and then sucked on his lower lip, pulling it into his own mouth for a moment and biting down gently on it with his teeth. Loras moaned softly beneath him, enjoying the attention that was being lavished upon him. There was never a question in his mind that Renly adored him, and the feeling was mutual.

Feeling he had tortured him long enough, Renly positioned himself in a kneeling position and spread Loras's legs wide apart. He took a vial of lavender oil that they kept beside the bed and poured a small amount on his fingers. Using his middle finger, he then began to prepare the preciously tight opening that he would be violating within the next few moments.

Loras smiled up at him, feeling the dizzy effects of arousal taking control of his body. He willingly spread his legs apart even wider, knowing that he would soon be rewarded. He bit down on his lip and bucked his hips every now and then to keep Renly's finger on the spot that he wanted. He softly gasped as he felt the gentle rubbing sensation turn to a forceful push, indicating that Renly had entered him with his fingers. It felt like two fingers, perhaps three, but Loras couldn't be sure and he honestly didn't care. All he cared about was how wonderful it felt. Loras continued to wriggle and writhe as Renly alternately curled his fingers inside of his partner and then attempted to spread them apart, each act producing a different sensation for Loras.

"Uuuuuhhhhh," Loras groaned out loud. "Please? I want it....need it. Please, Renly, now?!" he panted and begged.

Renly smirked to himself, loving every second of Loras's begging. Removing his fingers slowly from Loras, he then positioned himself on top of him and interlaced their fingers. He lined his cock up against Loras's tight hole and pushed, but only allowing the tip in. He then paused and waited for Loras's disapproval.

With a furrowed brow and a pout on his precious face, Loras bucked his hips, wanting far more then than just one inch inside of him, but Renly apparently wasn't done with his teasing yet. Try as he might, Loras was unable to get all that he wanted. Not yet at least. Not speaking a word, Loras stared up, begging with his eyes. Renly knew exactly what he wanted, even if he didn't say anything.

Ever so slowly, and holding constant eye contact with Loras the entire time, Renly slowly entered another inch or two, only to pull back again and retreat. He repeated the motion again and again, knowing he was driving Loras mad the entire time.

"Fuck! Stop fucking teasing, Renly! Please?!!!! Fuck me now, please!!!!" Loras finally wailed at being pushed past his patience level.

Unable to refuse the endearing request, Renly decided to release his partner from his taunting and teasing. He pulled back and thrust himself into Loras, giving him every inch in the process and causing Loras to be pushed deeper into the plush mattress as Renly did so.

Their arms held on to each other tightly as their two bodies became joined as one, the mouths pressed together tightly. Loras bent his knees and wrapped his legs completely around Renly's waist to ensure he didn't withdraw before he wanted him to.

Renly buried his face in the side of Loras's neck, sucking and biting, praying that some of the marks would still be visible tomorrow as clear proof of their lovemaking. Renly didn't care if some assumed the marks had been put there by a female - he knew the truth, and that was all that mattered. He took in the smell of Loras's hair and skin - a combination of musky sweetness interlaced with dust from riding. The scent was distinctly Loras and it was intoxicating. Using his strong thighs, Renly orchestrated his lower body to plunge and dive deeper and deeper into his partner, bringing each of them closer to their release.

Feeling that his orgasm was near, Loras stared up into Renly's eyes - dark and serious eyes, eyes that often held back sadness and distress at times. "Fuck me....oh gods, yes! Fuck me...fuck me Renly...pleeeeeease fuck me!!!" Loras had barely gotten the words out when his back arched forcefully and he cried out as the first wave of his orgasm hit him hard and fast.

Wanting to come with him if possible, Renly gave one last powerful thrust before he spilled his own seed deep inside Loras, his own screams of pleasure almost drowning out Loras's. They clung to each other tightly as they rode out their release, eventually coming down from their ride, their muscles relaxing as it slowly came to an end.

Still holding Loras in his arms, Renly rolled off to the side, keeping Loras pulled in close so that they were nose-to-nose. They panted and regained their breath while looking into each other's eyes.

Upon catching his breath, Loras spoke first. "Are you still afraid I'm going to leave you?" he asked with a soft and concerned voice.

Renly smiled gently and brushed the tip of Loras's nose with his own. "No. I don't think so," feeling much more secure about their relationship now than he had been.

"Good," Loras stated. "Because what you said is untrue."

Renly looked at him inquisitively and waited for him to explain.

"When you said there's no reason for me to stay, that there's nothing here for me...that's not true. You're here. My place is by your side, whether it be as your squire or not. I am yours and you are mine. There's nobody else I want and nowhere else I want to be because...because I love you."

Renly smiled at the statement of clear undying devotion. He always felt better after they had made love, especially when he was able to get Loras to scream as he had this evening. But he also knew that Loras's words tonight were far more than just pillow talk. He truly meant them.

Satisfied that he had calmed his Lord's needless worries, Loras curled himself up in Renly's arms, feeling very tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep. But before dozing off, he felt the need to remind his partner of one more thing.

"Renly? I want you to know that no matter who sits on the Iron Throne, you will always be my king...in bed. No matter what the future brings for us, that will never change."

Renly smiled as he held on to him tightly. Being Loras's king in bed was better than any Iron Throne ever could be. After all, it was a title bestowed upon him by Loras, which meant it held the most importance of all. He closed his eyes, finally assured that whatever change might lie in the future, that Loras would never be far from his side.


End file.
